charpeter 1
by bella nessie volturi cullen
Summary: edward y alice son humanos al igual que emmett y bella que son hermanos llegan los 2 cullen u todo empieza a ponerse misterioso
1. Chapter 1

Bella se acababa de despertar a las 7 am como de costumbre para ir al instituto con su mejor amiga Alice y su hermano de Alice, Edward, aunque no son nada parecidos porque Alice es como su mamá, Elizabeth, y Edward a su papá, Edward, y Bella salió de su casa en compañía de Emmett su hermano mayor.

Edward y Emmett se llevaban muy bien y aunque Emmett fuera un año mayor que él, los cuatro salieron en el volvo de Edward y cuando llegaron al instituto se dieron cuenta de que avía un ostentoso convertible rojo que nunca avían visto, pertenecía a una familia nueva que llegaba a Forks, los dos pasajeros de aquel ostentoso coche eran rubios y al parecer eran gemelos porque ambos tenían piel pálida como el mármol y el mismo rubio.

A Bella y Edward les tocaba biología cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que la mesa de atrás estaba ocupada por la rubia nueva.

-hola, me llamo Bella Swan y el es Edward Masen-dijo Bella

Ella solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

-me llamo Rosalie-

Después de eso ambos humanos no volvieron a hablar con la rubia, al terminar la clase Alice y Emmett se encontraron con ellos en la cafetería se dieron cuenta de que los nuevos no llevaban nada de comida.

-vaya los nuevos son muy raros-dijo Alice-en trigonometría me toco sentarme alado del rubio, Jasper, muy raro por que cuando me senté con él y se puso rígido-se estremeció al recordar

-vaya, lo mismo nos paso a Edward y a mí, la rubia creo que se llama Rosalie, nos presente y ella solo movió la cabeza y nos dijo su nombre

-son muy raros-dijo Emmett

-mira quién habla-dijo Edward-esos músculos no son normales

-jajá, que gracioso-dijo con amargura

-ya niños inmaduros-dijo Bella y Emmett le enseño la lengua a su hermana-vamos a llegar tarde a física Alice, adiós chicos-

-adiós, duende-dijo Edward-adiós Bells

-adiós niñas maduras-dijo Emmett y Alice le enseño la lengua

Terminando las clases se iban a ir a acampar los cuatro ya que Emmett quería salir un rato, cuando llegaron a Goast Rush una pequeña parte arriba de Olimpia

[…]

-ya llegamos -dijo Alice-miren-dijo señalando a un oso muerto con mucha sangre botada alrededor del cuello-que pasa aquí?-dijo muy aterrorisada


	2. Chapter 2

Todos se alejaron corriendo lo más pronto posible

-tengo miedo, Edward-dijo Alice, aunque ella no es nada miedosa

-mejor apúrense -dijo Emmett-no vayan a salir los osos a comernos

-ya cálmate payasito-dijo Bella pero su voz se quebró

-vamos-dijo Edward con algo de miedo en la voz

[…]

Caminaron hasta el lugar donde siempre se quedaban cuando iban a acampar, ese lugar quedaba muy lejos de la carretera pero es muy pacifico por que avía un rio muy cerca, y se podía admirar el precioso crepúsculo

-vaya, qué hora es Edward? -dijo Bella que estaba acostada es su regazo ya que eran novios

-no importa mientras estemos juntos

-ya cállense tortolitos-dijo Emmett ya que su novia lo avía cortado, Bella solo le enseño la lengua

[…]

Al día siguiente las cosas se mejoraron ya que los nuevos faltaron aunque nadie sabía porque…

-mira duende, no vino tu compañero de trigonometría-dijo Emmett al ver que Jasper no venia

-Mmm…que lastima se me hace lindo-dijo Alice desesperanzada

-ey Emmett ese es mi apodo-dijo Edward-no te emociones mucho Alice, todavía no conoces a ese tipo

-pero es lindo, apuesto que se comporto a si el viernes por que no conocía a nadie que no fuera la rubia

-tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no-dijo su hermano

-ese tipo no es guapo, ella-dijo Emmett, que parecía estar babeando-esa chica es preciosa

-Emmett ya necesitas lentes-dijo Bella con voz de fingido terror-le diré a nuestros padres para que te los consigan lo más pronto posible

-eso de mucha risa Bella, mira quien dice eso, la que está con el ojitos verdes

-jajá que gracioso Emmett-dijo Edward por el comentario de su amigo

En ese preciso momento toco la campana que daba por finalizado el almuerzo

-vamos a literatura Edward-dijo Alice-vamos, vamos, ya deja a Bella

-Mmm…adiós Bells-dijo Edward y le dio un besito en la frente

-adiós Ed-y Alice termino llevándoselo

-que cursis son los dos-dijo Emmett

-ya cállate y vamos a física-dijo Bella

[…]

El día anterior avía sido soleado por lo cual los Cullen avían faltado a clases, pero hoy como el viernes, fueron los primeros en llegar con su ostentoso convertible rojo

-que ostentoso-dijo Bella al volver a ver ese convertible rojo

-estas bromeando-dijo Emmett-ese coche es una belleza

-si es cierto, pero es ostentoso, tiene mucho lujo, esta mejor mi volvo-dijo Edward-pero nada se compara con esta belleza que tengo de novia-Bella con ese comentario se puso roja como un tomate ya por el cumplido

[…]

Y como el otro viernes, los Cullen no llevaban nada de comida en su charola…..pero avía algo diferente en ellos que Bella no reconocía

Sus ojos eran color negro la vez pasada y ahora eran café dorado….

Un color de ojos que Bella nunca avía visto antes….


End file.
